Naruto: Sage Of The Four Nations
by Lord-Barry
Summary: Naruto is teleported to the world of ATLA after his fight with tobi/obito, determined to make sure this new world doesn't suffer the same faith as his own he takes matters in his own hands. Will he become the savior of this world or will he become the new Madara? pairings: undecided.
1. Chapter 1

**This is my first story so do not expect a lot of it, reviews are appreciated. English isn't my main language so my grammar may contain some mistakes. I do not own Naruto and avatar the last airbender in any way, the rights belong to their respective owners.**

**In this fanfiction Naruto won't be the happy kid as in the series because the fourth shinobi war had cost him everything, he has a resentment towards people who want to ensure peace because he thinks that they will ensure even more suffering like Nagato, Obito and Madara. But after a while he will come to realize that he's becoming more like the ones he despises. Will he take the Path of light and join the avatar in search of peace? Or will he become the second Madara Uchiha?**

**Sage of the four nations**

**Prologue:**

He was falling down from the sky, the last thing he remembered was Obito's spinning sharingan warping him into the inter-dimensional rift. After what seemed like an eternity in the void, he finally escaped the darkness. He looked down and what he saw beneath was a vast ocean of blue which he rapidly approached. The last thing he felt before he blacked out was the cold embrace of the ocean.

**Chapter 1**

Naruto woke up in a bed, his body felt like he just had a chidori to the chest. he looked around and saw that he was in a humble room appearing to be made out of metal. He got out of the bed and started to look around and saw that the room was decorated with various flame inspired motives. He noticed a mirror on his right and walked towards it. in the mirror was the image of him, Naruto, he wore black shinobi pants and sandals, his torso was covered in a black T-shirt adored with a red swirl and embracing him was a long sleeved white cloak with 9 black tomoes on the back underneath a rinnegan. His hair was sun-kissed blonde in the style of Madara Uchiha. On his face he had six horizontal whisker marks, three on each cheek. But the strangest thing about him where his eyes, they were white with a ripple pattern and three tomoes in every ring.

"Where in Kami's name am I?" he mumbled to himself, not expecting an answer he jumped when he hear a voice saying "You are on the fire nation's flagship flame of Azulon"

He looked around and saw a girl of around 17 years old sitting in the corner, she had raven black hair and wore red and black armour with black underclothes.

"May I ask who you are?" Naruto asked in confusion.

"I am Azula crown princess to the fire nation and the person who found you drifting in the ocean." she replied with a look expecting him to know who she was. Of course Naruto never heard of this Azula and the fire nation but for now he'd just put it aside.

"Tell me why where you in this godforsaken ocean in the first place?" she asked and demanded at the same time.

"Well the last thing I remember was sealing the Jubi into myself and confronting Obito and Madara to stop their plan Tsuke No Me, after I defeated Madara using a Rasenshuriken I faced Obito. After that I fought him to the death and in his final moments he used his mangekyou sharingan to throw me into a portal." he replied.

'Tsuke No Me, Rasenshuriken, Sharingan, what's that what he's talking about?' Azula thought to herself

"You're not from here aren't you?" she stated more than asked.

"I think you're right but, why don't you tell me something about this world." Naruto said not expecting an answer. However to his surprise he got a reply.

"Well that's alright" she answered and started to explain about the four nations, the recent war, the benders and lastly the Avatar.

"The Avatar is a person who can bend all four elements to full extent and is often seen as a peace bringer, a messiah, the current one is an air nomad, the last of his kind. Everyone sees the Avatar as a bringer of peace and he uses his status as Avatar to his advantage. He fools everyone, but not the fire nation." Azula concluded.

"A bringer of peace and a messiah you say? That's troublesome. In my world we had them to but in the end they just ensured even ore pain and misery. Also you say the avatar is able to bend four elements? Big deal, I can utilize five main elements and a load of other things." Naruto stated.

"How can you use five elements whilst there are only four: Fire, Air, Water and Earth." Azula asked in confusion.

"You forget lighting Azula-hime" he replied

'Hime? what's that supposed to mean? I'll ask him later on' She thought.

"Huh? lighting is just only an extension of fire right? and if it's true what you said than prove it." She exclaimed in disbelief.

"Since there's no way I can convince you with words, I will agree with your demands." He said calmly.

_Ten minutes later, the ship's deck._

"Are you ready hime? Because you might want to take back a few steps, it's going to get dangerous here." he said whilst chuckling.

**Fuuton: Great Breakthrough**

**Raiton: Chidori Nagash**

**Doton: Earth Mud dragon**

**Suiton: Water Dragon**

**Katon: Fire Dragon**

He cried out. Whilst aiming his attacks at the nearby icebergs.

To say Azula was surprised was not enough, she had her mind blown, not only id this man bend 5 elements like it was nothing he also controlled the bending to a further degree as even the avatar. With her amazement also came the thought of having a potential ally in the form of the blonde, with him at her side she would be unbeatable.

"And now for round two!" Naruto spoke, pulling Azula out of her thoughts.

**Mokuton: Deep Forest Emergence**

**Yoton: Lava Geyser**

**Hyoton: Ice Spear**

**Jinton: Atomic dismantling**

**Shinra Tensei**

He shouted, completely obliterating all nearby icebergs.

"Thats al I'm going to show you for now since I do not trust you as of yet, but trust can be earned." Naruto said.

"Stranger, I never actually asked your name, so could you please tell me who you are? Azula asked, whilst still staring at the forest that had erupted from one of the largest pieces of ice.

"My name is Namikaze Uzumaki Naruto" he replied "But you can just call me Naruto.".

She simply nodded.

After a few moments of silence she finally asked the question that was plaguing her mind. "We are planning an invasion on the northern water tribe and I want to know if I can count on your support, by that way we could make sure that there would be no bloodshed." She said.

"I see, but from your words I can see that that is not your main concern, your main concern is that you suspect that the Avatar is there and that you are afraid that you might fail with him there." he answered "But that only makes the offer more interesting for me, because, I am not fond of this messiah named the Avatar. I have seen this happen before in my world that an individual seeks to bring peace but ends up bringing even more bloodshed to the already scarred world." He said more to himself than to Azula.

After a moment of silence he made up his mind. "I will join you in the attack, under one condition: I will be the first to attack, on my signal you can follow."

"I see." Azula said, "But are you sure you can take on the entire northern water tribe? It took us a hundred years to even get this close to them and you just walk in here saying you are going to take them on yourself. I would kill any normal person who would propose such a thing but your display a few moments age proved to me that you might have a chance, but if it seems that you are going to fail I will not hesitate to attack with the troops even without your signal."

"Agreed" He just said, "then tomorrow will mark the end of the water tribe" he replied with a smirk on his face.

**Done! The prologue is finished, this is my first time writing a story so the experience is all new for me. The reason why I didn't write a lot about Naruto's earlier life is because I am planning on revealing it in upcoming chapters also his lost faith in peacebringers will also be told. Please R&R and until next time.**


	2. Chapter 2

**This is my first story so do not expect a lot of it, reviews are appreciated. English isn't my main language so my grammar may contain some mistakes. I do not own Naruto and avatar the last airbender in any way, the rights belong to their respective owners.**

**In this fanfiction Naruto won't be the happy kid as in the series because the fourth shinobi war had cost him everything, he has a resentment towards people who want to ensure peace because he thinks that they will ensure even more suffering like Nagato, Obito and Madara. But after a while he will come to realize that he's becoming more like the ones he despises. Will he take the Path of light and join the avatar in search of peace? Or will he become the second Madara Uchiha?**

**This chapter will be focussed on the invasion, also something will be revealed about Naruto's past.**

**Sage of the four nations**

**Chapter 2: Invasion.**

_Moments before the invasion._

Naruto stood on the deck of the Flame of Azulon, in the distance he could make up a great wall made up of ice decorated with the token of the water tribe: a swirling ocean and a crescent moon in a circle. Behind that wall was the so-called 'great northern water tribe'. 'Pathetic was the only thought that was coursing through Naruto's mind.'To believe that it took the fire nation a hundred years to get even so close to their city.' he thought to himself with a smirk on his face.

Suddenly he heard the Jubi calling for him from the seal.

**Naruto, meet me in the seal, I sense the presence of to powerful deities in the city.**

_In Naruto's mindscape._

Naruto found himself in a sewer with ankle deep water, his familiar mindscape. Once it housed the kyuubi no kitsune but he was extracted by Madara, leaving Naruto on the verge of death and only through the sacrifice of Tsunade was he saved. But now he housed an even more powerful beast, the Jubi, the ten tails. He approached the massive gate in front of him and looked at the gigantic being behind it which was terrifying to behold.

"What is it you wanted to speak about Jubi?" Naruto asked.

**"Naruto, I sence that within the city of ice in a deep sanctuary, there are two spirits of power, I sence that they are the patrons of the tribe and I think they influence their power, one is the patron to the moon whilst the other is shrouded in mystery even for me." **the Jubi answered.

"Tell me Jubi, how come that you can sense that one of these spirits is patron to the moon whilst the other is unknown to you?" Naruto asked with a questioning look.

**"Mortal my body has been locked inside the moon for eons, it is because of that that I have a deep connection to it, even in this realm." **

"I see, I will make it one of my priorities to contact these spirits and maybe if I'm lucky, I can meet the Avatar" Naruto replied to the Jubi.

_On the ship's deck._

Azula walked on the ship's deck looking for Naruto, she searched in his quarters but didn't find him there. After a while she spotted him sitting in lotus position between the catapults.

"Naruto?" She asked "Are you ready to start the invasion?"

He simply nodded and stood up. "When you see a red dragon in the sky, you attack with your troops" He told her "But I warn you, if I sense anyone slaughtering harmless civilians or anyone who already surrendered, I will not hesitate to obliterate you and your fleet. Do not forget that the only two reason I have to help you in his fight is to fight the avatar and to make sure there won't be a genocide like one hundred years ago in the air temples." He warned in a dark tone. "Because I have seen it happen before.".

He then just jumped from the ship and stood on the water. He looked at the icy walls a few miles from him for a while and then started walking towards the city.

_Meanwhile in the city of ice._

Chief Arnook was worried, the fire nation was on their doorstep with an invasion fleet and the infiltration force he had sent to assassinate their commander Azula was annihilated. He stood on the outer wall which gave a good view of the oncoming armada of iron. As far as the eye could reach he saw fire nation frigates and war-ships. It seemed like a lost cause but still he mustered his warriors and benders to the wall. If he could just hold out until night then they would still have a chance. Because during the night there bending capabilities were greatly increased and with a full moon coming up they could beat the fire nation.

"Lord Arnook!" the captain of the guard shouted "There is a single individual walking towards the wall, he seems to be walking on the water. Should we open fire?".

Arnook just stood there impassively, 'The man was walking on water?' he thought 'Only the most advanced water benders are able to do that and this man didn't look like he was a water bender.'.

"Lord should we open fire or not?" the captain asked again.

"He doesn't look hostile but it could be a fire nation trick... We won't take any chances, OPEN FIRE!" Arnook shouted.

immediately the air was full of arrows, ice spikes and water projectiles. Chieftain Arnook took it upon himself to create a tidal wave at the man.

'He will never survive this onslaught' he thought.

He didn't know how wrong he was.

_Meanwhile with Naruto._

He saw the water and the projectiles and water coming at him and could only think of one word: 'pathetic'.

Just before the projectiles were about to hit him he activated his dojutsu. Suddenly a white aura in the form of an etherreal warrior apeared it rose 90 feet in the air and was clad in armour, it had four arms bearing a sword, a shield and a bow and arrow in his arms: The Sussanoo. It was a gift from the one he called his best friend, it brought back the pain of the past.

All the projectiles just bounced of the armour leaving Naruto unharmed. He just kept walking whilst in the susanoo ignoring the upcoming tidal wave.

After a minute or so he stood in front of the wall. He just stood there suddenly lost in his memories.

_Flashback_

He and Sasuke were fighting the **Edo Tensei** Madara and things were looking grim for them. The undead Madara had just invoked his ultimate Susanoo. It towered over the nearby mountains and was a dark and evil blue in color.

"None who ever witnessed this Susanoo have survived and I don't plan on making an exception just for you two." Madara said with a mocking tone in his voice.

The next moment started to attack them mercilessly with swipes of the Susanoo. Every attack tore through mountains and destroyed forests, even Sasuke's Susanoo seemed tiny compared to it.

The onslaught continued for an hour and nothing what they did could break through the defence.

Naruto and Sasuke were at their limits. Sasuke's Susanoo had faded after the last attack and Naruto just ran out of kyuuubi's chakra and sage mode, Madara had just been too strong.

Madara deactivated his Susanoo, and stood there with his arms crossed.

"I expected more from an Uzumaki and an Uchiha, you're a disgrace to your clans." Madara said with a cold tone in his voice. "And now to finish what I started..."

Madara suddenly drew his scythe and in the bat of an eye he had put it through Sasuke.

Naruto was frozen, he couldn't believe what he saw, Madara just killed his best friend, the only one who truly understood him.

"I will leave you alive, for now, I want you to give up the will to live, I want to see your spirit shatter, and only then will I kill you." Madara said while leaving.

Naruto ran over to his friend and saw that he was still barely alive.

"Naruto" Sasuke said with a weak voice "Take my eyes, they will help you defeat Madara, they are no longer of use to me."

"No Sasuke I can..." Naruto was interrupted mid-sentence by Sasuke.

"You must take them, think of it as a parting gift" he managed to whisper before the light in his eyes faded.

_Flashback end._

Chief Arnook was frightened and he had every right to be. Suddenly a man popped out of the blue and invoked a white spirit. None of their attacks had any effect and the man just stood there lost in his thoughts.

Naruto now out of his memories, thought it was time to see the avatar and meet the two spirits. He poured more power in to his Susanoo until it was large enough to rival even that of Madara. He drew the sword and swooped it vertically downwards, creating a large rift in the wall blinding everyone with the bright light that came with the attack.

When everyone opened their eyes again the Susanoo was gone leaving only the mysterious man in the middle of the rift.

Thinking that now was their chance, chief Arnook declared the attack.

The next moment Naruto was surrounded by ten men who all appeared to be water benders.

"Surender and we will let you live!" one of them shouted at Naruto.

Naruto just kept standing there with a blank expression on his face.

"This is your last warning!" the bender threatened.

"He isn't going to listen Pakkun! ATTACK!" another bender shouted.

The next moment Naruto was attacked by water whips and ice spikes, but just moments before the attacks reached him he whispered to words "**Shinra Tensei**" Suddenly all attacks were dispelled or shot back at the benders. "Now it's my turn." Naruto announced with a fox-like grin on his face.

He suddenly went through a few hand-seals which seemed to be a blur of movement to the nearby benders. After finishing the last hand-seal he exclaimed "**Yoton: Yokai no jutsu**" while slamming his hands into the ice.

At first nothing seemed to happen and the benders wanted to continue their assault when suddenly lava geysers erupted from the ice, melting it into water and melting four out of the ten attacking water benders. The water soldiers weren't given respite because the next moment Naruto engaged them into a fierce melee using his own style of Thaijutsu called the Judgement style. The waterbenders expected him to use another jutsu so they were unprepared for the onslaught.

It happened in moments, first Naruto was surrounded by a hundred militia and a few benders and not even ten seconds later he had incapacitated them al.

'Now lets find the Avatar' Naruto thought to himself 'But first signal the fire nation, I will need them to keep these water benders of my back'

**Kuchiyose no Jutsu**"

A cloud of white smoke appeared and a thundering roar was heard. When the smoke finally dispersed, an immense winged asian dragon appeared.

**"Naruto-sama, how can I be of service?" **The dragon said with a deep voice.

"Karyuben-san, I need to get to my destination quickly at the northern end of the city also I need to signal my friends on their ships, so a bit of fire should do.".

**"Very well Naruto-sama.".**

_Meanwhile with Azula._

Azula was almost having a heart attack. She had just seen a man walk over water, then summon a white spirit which seemed to be indestructible, tear down a good section of the wall then summon lava geysers and then proceeded to take down over one-hundred men only using his fists. As if that wasn't enough he just summoned a gigantic winged dragon like it was nothing which flew up into the air and breathe out a sphere of white fire.

"Princess, a dragon appeared should we proceed to attack?" A captain stated.

The question woke Azula from her thought pattern.

"Yes , send forth the first wave of ships, but our soldiers may not kill any civilians nor people who have surrendered." She said with an icy voice "Otherwise Naruto, the man who just tore through the wall, will destroy us.".

'This shall be the fire nation's finest hour.' she thought.

_Half an hour later with Naruto._

From the top of Karyuben's head he could see that the fire nation had proceded into the the city and saw to his satisfaction that the civilians were left unharmed. The fire nation kept their end of the bargain.

Suddenly Karyuben spoke: **"Naruto-sama we have reached our destination, the place seems to be an cave with a geyser within."**

"Proceed to land Karyuben-san, I will continue from here alone." Naruto replied.

After landing Karyuben disappeared with a poof of smoke after warning Naruto about a source of power within the cave.

He walked into the cave towards the source of power. He kept on walking until he entered a huge cavern with a pool in the middle, he also saw a bison like creature and four people.

"This will be interesting." he spoke to himself.

**Chapter two is done! It took a while. Next time Naruto will meet up with the Gaang and maybe fight with the avatar. He will also meet the spirits and venture into the spirit world. R&R and until next time!**

**I also would like to have a vote on the pairing for Naruto. Thus far I have come up with the following pairings:**

**Naruto/Katara**

******Naruto**/Azula

******Naruto/Tai ly**

**Naruto/Mai**

**Naruto/Toph**

**Other suggestions are welcome to.**


End file.
